Description: This application is for the participation of the Arkansas Cancer Research Center (ACRC) at the University of Arkansas in the cooperative clinical trials of SWOG. They have participated since 1959. The University of AK Medical Center, ACRC, John McClellan VA Hospital and nine CGOPs affiliates make up the group. Bart Barlogie, M.D., Ph.D., Professor of Medicine and Pathology, Director of the Division of Hematology-Oncology and Deputy Director of the ACRC is Principal Investigator. ACRC investigators are listed on 13 SWOG committees and Dr. Barlogie serves on the SWOG Board of Governors, and Co-Chairs the Myeloma Committee. Arkansas submitted seven protocol concept papers during the last year. During the last funding period 437 patient have been enrolled on SWOG trials and they rank eighth in patient enrollment. New clinical and basic investigators have been recruited to the institution.